Banishment
by Headstrong91
Summary: Ariel Massania, Daughter of a succubus, and incubus, lives nothing but the best. From the best chefs cooking her food, from the softest and most elegant clothing. But what if her father deems her 'Out-of-Control? What if she is forced to live among humans? What if she falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

I clutched the sheets and blankets of my Mahogany four-post bed. Beads of sweat cascaded across my bare body as the enslaved, will-less male laid next to me. Motionless, awaiting another command from their mistress. I took a long, relaxed sigh.

"Be gone." I commanded. The slave stood and had gotten dressed, and left my chambers. I rested my head against the soft pillow. The bed truly was a masterpiece, crafted for none other than the daughter of a Succubus, and an Incubus. The room was about as large as the den of an Old-Victorian home.

I had many slaves, resulting from my irresistible charm, and spells. I was seventeen. Well, at least in human years. It was not until three years ago I had recognized what I could do with the powers I had possessed. I slipped off my bed put on my bathrobe. It was soft. Everything I owned was of the highest caliber. I was utterly, the happiest a Succubus could be. I swung open the large, wooden double doors to my bedroom, and continued out.

I walked down the long hallway, the feel of the cold marble flooring tingling the soles of my feet. The light 'Tap-Tap-Tap' of skin on the floor sounded out calmly. I turned right, down another hallway. I looked upon the wall to see several decorations. Suits of armor, heraldic shields, portraits of my ancestry, and my family's crest, which was a crescent moon, with a pentagram within the curves. After finishing my little sight-seeing of the boring trinkets I see throughout my day. I came across a large set of doors that led into the kitchen, where my personal chef, another victim to my charm, was more than likely preparing lunch.

The kitchen was calm, as the chefs, and other workers prepared us lunch. They cooked for My father, mother, my eldest brother, Me, and my younger brother. My eating habits are different than the rest of my family, so my father approved of me hiring a chef for myself.

I called out to him. "Victor?" He poked his head out from behind a large conveyor oven.

He smiled cheerfully. "Good Afternoon, Miss Ariel. What can I do for you?" He asked. "I would like some of your special curry with steamed rice for lunch today, hmm?"

He nodded instantly, but I could see the slight confusing in his hazy eyes. Apparently it is uncommon for him to make such a simple meal. He did not have a choice though. he _had _to obey me. "Of course, will that be all?"

"Yes." I affirmed. And with that, I walked out of the kitchen.

Victor called out before I was out of earshot. "Your father ordered me to tell you. He wants to speak with you at supper."

Assuming I had heard him, which I did, he went back to cooking.

I walked back to my own bedroom, where my servant, Jasper, awaited me. 'Good afternoon, Miss Ariel.' He would say... I looked as he had set aside an outfit for me.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Ariel." Jasper greeted.

Called it.

"I have an outfit set aside for you." He pointed to a nicely presented maroon dress with black trimming. He then glanced over at the bed where the wrinkles, and sweat stains reveal that two bodies had laid there. I had blushed a little. "I'll have someone get them changed." I took off my bathrobe and and set it on the bed. I then walked to the bathroom, which I had in my room as well.

Jasper sighed lightly. "Miss Ariel, I would appreciate it if you would not disrobe in front of me."

I giggled childishly. "Jasper, you've been taking care of me for years now, shouldn't you be used to it by now?" I really didn't mind being naked in front of jasper, I've been in bed with many other men, most whom have been under my charm or spell, what's so different about another just seeing me like this?

"Yes, when you were but an infant. You are a young woman now, and I think it be wise you have the securities of one." He replied sternly. Aside from my mother, father, and brothers. Jasper, a long time friend of my fathers, was the only one the stayed here to take care of me of his own free will. In favor of something my father had done for him.

I never really cared to question why though.

I entered the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Perfect D-Size breasts, not a blemish on them. Beautiful, sky blue eyes. Long blonde hair. Long, slender legs. Hourglass figure. "Tch." I scoffed. Who wouldn't want _this_? I then placed a hand atop my chest. "Or these?" I said aloud with a chuckle. I tossed my hair behind my shoulder, and entered my shower.

********************************************************************************************************

I leaned my head back as the warm water slid around me like a ball, dropped in a pool. I always _loved_ showers. It was quiet, peaceful, and warm. I usually spent a good fifteen to twenty minutes in there. I remember once, I enjoyed it so much, I actually fell asleep! By then my fingers and toes were pruned, so i had the engineers design an auto-off for the shower head. What? I'm rich, so why not?

I stepped out of my shower and wrapped a towel around my body, and another towel upon my head. After shaking the excess water from my hair, I grabbed the hair-dryer and dried my hair, then brushed it straight.

After staring into the mirror for a few moments, I exited the bathroom and walked towards my bed. My feet, which before was a gentle tap, was now a wet smack.

After a couple more steps, my wet foot has slid on the marble, causing me to fall forward, the sudden movement lifted the back of the towel into the air, exposing my bottom to the cold air. I shivered and stood back up.

"Damned air conditioning." I joked and stuck my middle finger to the machine that hung from my window.

I proceeded to get dressed in the outfit jasper had left for me, and headed toward the dining hall for lunch.

********************************************************************************************************

My brothers we're already at the table, eating whatever the chef had made them. From the looks of it was some sort of chicken. My plate of curry and rice sat at the table with a glass of ice, and a can with a pull tab on the top. The can was blue, and labeled 'Pepsi'.

Apparently 'Pepsi' was a popular thing with humans.

I sat at my seat, which was next to my older brother, and across from my younger brother.

"Hey Airy" (AIR-EE) My brother greeted using the nickname he had given me as a child. I punched him in the shoulder and smirked. "Dammit Marcus, I'm seventeen now, can't you give that name a break?"

He simply pursed his lips. "Nope." We both laughed as I sat down.

My younger brother, Zachary, stood up with a 'I'm-gonna-tell-on-you' face. "Mommy says you shouldn't cuss!" He objected loudly.

He giggled and flicked him on the forehead. "Mom's not here!" I said, then opened my eyes wide with mock terror.

He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Meanie."

I clicked my tongue and shook my head. "Oh shut up and eat your...chicken?" I questioned.

Discovering the opportunity to show he knew something I didn't, and smiled and stabbed a piece with his fork. "The chef said it was white meat with a red wife glaze!" He exclaimed.

I tilted my head curiously.

"Red WINE glaze." Marcus corrected. He also, Just like i did, reached over and flicked Zach's forehead. "Dummy."

He frowned and placed his hands on his pink forehead. His short blonde hair bristled. "You guys are gonna' black 'n' blue my head!" He cried.

Me and Marcus laughed as I put a spoonful of curry and rice in my mouth. For a simple dish, it tasted _heavenly._

I glanced away at the surroundings of the room. Still bland. Just like earlier.

I continued to eat away at my plate. This. Is. The life. I thought with a smile.

As if on cue, Jasper entered the room and bowed courteously. "Miss Ariel? Your homeschooler has arrived.

I instantly frowned and sighed.

Except schooling, that sucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my adoring fans! -Cricket- o. o**

**Here is chapter two of 'Banishment.' A little glimpse into of what Ariel Massania does in her free time. Read, Review, and of course,**

**enjoy!**

* * *

For now, at least.

With my face buried in my pillow, I tapped on the clipboard, searching for an answer.  
Suddenly, my eyes lit up as I lifted my head. "Pythagorean Theorem!" I exclaimed, my tutor smiled and nodded. "Yup. That's it!" I gave him a high five and continued to pencil down answers on the sheet he had printed out for me.

We worked on a different subject each weekday. Weekends he didn't come. We did Algebra on Monday, English on Tuesday, American History on Wednesday. (Which I find ironic seeing as how I'm not human. But he doesn't know that.) Chemistry on Thursday, and a test of all that I learned that week, on Friday. Friday was usually fast though, so I always treasured the Fridays. We worked from Twelve thirty, to two o' clock usually finished the test in an hour, so we goofed off until it was time for him to leave.

If he wasn't so _hot._I might not even care about schooling.

The day's math lesson went on slowly. I had started home schooling the same time humans start a 'School Year'. Which wasn't that long ago. It was only September 4th. For some reason, I strangely, and inexplicably, started singing to myself as I simplified radical expressions. Now thinking of the month September, led me to hum, (And eventually sing.) a song related to said month.

"Wake me up.. When September ends..." I blatantly sang along to the tune playing in my head.

"That's Green Day, right?" He asked. I looked up to see his brown eyes staring into mine. We both froze

"Yeah..." I affirmed. "It is." My eyes shifted from one sparkling brown sphere to another as they slowly turned a hazy grey.

Got him.

No sooner after he was put under my spell, he pushed himself forward as his lips met mine in a fiery kiss. I smiled against them. 'Be hasty why don't you...' I thought to myself as I pushed my books off of my bed. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into me, our bodies fit like puzzle pieces. Our tongues wrestled for dominance as my hand reached down his back, finding the hem of his flannel. I pulled it upwards, and over his head. He did the same with my Tee-Shirt. Taking it off, and tossing it aside, leaving me in my black, lacy bra. I breathed for air as soon as he let off, then he laid my head against a pillow. I drug my nails up his back slowly as I opened my eyes.

"Take them off." I whispered to him. He wasted no time and taking his right hand to his belt, unhooking the loops. Then on to his button, then his zipper. He started to lean up, but I gripped his shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss. Being as flexible as I was, I bent my legs so that the soles of my feet rested on the top of his of his pants, and pushed them down, along with his underwear. He shook them of his ankles as his hands worked the clasp on my bra. I helped him, and took it off. Even through his fogged eyes, I could tell how marveled he was at my breasts. He leaned his head down, and his tongue grazed the nipple.

"Nngh..." I flinched, feeling every soft lick he treated me with. My hands then slid down my stomach and pulled off my sweatpants, leaving my pelvis bare. I hadn't worn anything under them. Our naked bodies glided across each other. My hand snaked down his stomach to grab a firm hold on his member, stroking it slowly.

"U-Uhh..." He blushed heavily as I guided his tip downwards, till the head slowly slid inside me. I gasped and arched my back, forcing more of his member inside.

"Ga-aah!" He grunted. He moved slowly, sliding the small bit of himself in and out. I dug my nails into his back hard, losing restraint.

After a few more seconds, I wrapped my legs around his waist, squeezed my legs shut, and pulled him down, completely burying himself inside.

"A-Aahn!" I yelped, with this he kept up his pace, thrusting in and out of me. Fuck, this was the best part of my life: Sex.

_Whenever. I. Want._

_********************************************************************************************_  
Soon thereafter, my temporary charm had worn off. He didn't remember a thing. He stood up and gave me a high five.

"Good work today Ariel, see you tomorrow?" He asked with a smile. _An innocent, clueless smile._

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." I smirked slyly. _Oh yes, I will._

He left, and I got up and stretched, my legs still a little weak. "Hah, I wonder why." I spoke to myself. I did that a lot, but everyone has that weird factor about them... Right?

I wondered about my room, deciding on what to do for the day. Suddenly, my eyes lit up. "I could go play music for a little bit!"

I had an exceptional aptitude for playing instruments, and a great liking for music especially human ones. I was _very_good at playing these things called 'Drums'. It comprises of cylinders, with tops and bottoms made of vinyl, or something like that. There are also Metal discs, that make a crash sound when you hit them with 'drumsticks, which are pieces of wood with plastic tips on them. Then there are two foot pedals on both sides of the 'snare' drum, which is named so because of the metal, snare like wires on the underside, which made a snap/rattle sound when the topside was struck.

I put on a pair of short, jean shorts, and a white tank-top, and headed out my door and down the hall. Opening the large double doors led me to the grand staircase, which spiraled down a floor. At the bottom of the stairs, I spotted Victor, whom was taking a break before starting dinner.

"Good afternoon Victor." I greeted. I walked past him, and into the band room.

There were seven different electric guitars, four acoustic, and two bass acoustic. three electric bass guitars, three microphones, amplifiers, two drum sets, six violins, four violas, two cellos, 3 bass', flutes, clarinets, trumpets, tubas.

Nearly every imaginable mainstream instrument.

I took a seat on the plush, rotating seat behind the drum set I used frequently.

I scooted over to the computer that was hooked up to a sound system. After jabbing keys and clicking links, I started a song called 'Two Weeks' by a human music group named 'All That Remains',

I slipped on my drum gloves and gripped the sticks.

Twirling the sticks in my fingers, I scoot back to the drums, placed my feet on the pedals, and began to play.

* * *

**Ariel, you never cease to amaze me..**

**So that was chapter to, im already writing number three. Stay tuned~!**


End file.
